


The Proposition

by BeardAndBooty (orphan_account)



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffed Together, Kissing, M/M, Smut, Tropetastic Tuesday, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 20:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10226597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BeardAndBooty
Summary: Link knows exactly what he wants and he has the perfect idea to get Rhett to give it to him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tropetastic Tuesday #1 - Handcuffed Together Without The Key - In 2000 Words

The blonde man sat on the edge on the chaise lounge, dangling the silver metal handcuffs between his hands, while he remained entraced by the light of the crackling fire.

Was he really sure of himself? Did he really want to offer up something that he was unsure about? It's not like he was unfamiliar with the role of bondage. He'd been tied up before. With rope. Although he could easily get his hands free at any time. These were handcuffs. That means once they're slapped on his wrists and locked in place, there's no escaping.

He took a sip of his beer, allowing the cool liquid to pour down his throat, slowly calming down his nerves.

"Rhett". A voice with a southern ring to it spoke, getting his attention.

He looked up to the only face he wants to see in this moment. That, of course, his best friend, and lover, Link.

"Are you okay?". Link sat down next to the blonde man as he began to slowly carass his back.

At first, Rhett didn't say anything. He just looked down at the handcuffs still in his hands as he felt the other man's large hand go round and round, in a little circles, around his back.

 _Gosh. That feels so good._ Rhett thought as he felt Link's hand massage his right shoulder. He took another sip of his beer, lifting the bottle to his lips. 

He looked over at Link, who met his eyes. He smiled as he drew in closer to his friend and the man he loves. 

Just short of his lips, he decided to speak up again. "I'm not sure about the handcuffs". 

Link backed away. He removed his hand from the other's back as he looked off into the distance over Rhett's shoulder. 

"It will be fine, Rhett". Link placed a hand on Rhett's arm in a way of comfort. "Don't you trust me?"

Rhett looked deep into Link's clear blue eyes, the glow from the campfire deep within them. And he felt safe. He knew that this man would never intentionally hurt him in any way and he could trust the feeling of knowing that it will all be just fine. 

"Can I see the handcuffs for a minute?". Link reached right over, taking the shiny metal cuffs out of the other man's hands. 

Of course, Rhett had noticed this. And he was puzzled. "What are you doing?" 

He watched Link clasp one of the cuffs on his right wrist, locking it together with a slightly audible click. Soon, the other man locked the other cuff onto Rhett's left wrist, making them locked together. 

"There". Link looked up to Rhett with a smile. "Now you know you can trust me". 

Link leaned up into the other man and kissed him as his free hand grabbed the man's shirt and pulled him down onto him. 

Rhett fell into the other man, kissing him passionately, as he held himself up with his free hand. He kissed and sucked at the man's buttom lip and neck, earning himself some moans of approval. 

And suddenly, Rhett didn't mind or care that they were handcuffed together. At least, it was someone he loved and adored. In fact, he had totally forgotten that he and Link were locked together in the first place. 

Rhett continued kissing Link, and he could feel himself growing hard, as his pants started becoming more and more tight. 

"Hey... Link... You... Do... Have... The... Key...", Rhett managed to say in between kisses. "Right?" 

Link was a giggling mess under the weight of his friend. He looked into Rhett's eyes as he slowly caressed his cheek. 

"Maybe?". Link offered a smirk. "But you're going to have to fuck me first to find out the answer". 

Rhett got close up to Link, their lips just short of each other. "Is that so?". 

"Yep", Link grinned. "Unless you fuck me we're essentially handcuffed together without the key". 

 _So that's how he wants to play it._ Rhett thought to himself. 

If what Link really wanted was him, then Rhett was more then happy to give him what he wants. 

Rhett briskly slid out of the grey sweatpants he was wearing and then took Link's pants off as well. 

Link moved his legs up over Rhett's shoulders, as Rhett moved in closer. 

He began to stroke along his shaft, teasing Link's hole with the tip of his cock. 

"Are you sure you want this?". 

Link threw his head back as he felt the other man's large self press against him. He let out a moan as he felt Rhett slide into him, filling his tight little ass with massive cock. 

And Rhett pounded him. He thrust his hips forward, filling Link with his hard dick, making him moan and scream out his name in pleasure. 

"Oh, Rhett", Link moaned. "Oh, yeah, just like that". He slowly bit at his buttom lip. "Just like that, daddy!" 

Rhett loved it when he could fuck Link so much he would call him daddy without even realizing it. It was incredibly arousing to even hear the word pass through his soft and tender lips. 

"Say that again". Rhett demanded as he held himself steady in his friend. 

"Mmm", Link moaned. "Fuck me. Daddy!" 

Rhett smiled and thrusted deep inside Link once more. 

"I want you to come for daddy", Rhett demanded. "Nice and good. All over your chest" 

Link always did what he was told. More importantly, he always did what Rhett asked of him. He wrapped a hand around his member as Rhett continued to pound his ass. 

In minutes, with each thrust, heavy breath, panting, and wanting for more, Link had soon reached his climax, sending his sticky white substance splattering all over his chest. 

Rhett loved what he was seeing underneath him, so much he briskly reached his climax as well, instantly filling Link up with his seed. 

"Oh, fuck", he moaned as he came before pulling out and collapsing next to Link. 

Link looked over at the big sweaty mess that was he best friend and smiled. 

"Hey, Rhett". 

"Yeah, buddy". Rhett smiled as he held Link's hand firmly in his. 

"We should probably find a way to unlock ourselves" 

Rhett paused. He removed his hand from the other man's and sat up. "I thought you said you had the key" 

Link shrugged his shoulders slightly as he smiled a guilty looking grin. "Sorry". 

Rhett looked down at his hand that was still locked together with Link's. "So we're stuck". 

"Yep". 

Rhett leaned back on the chaise lounge as he held Link's hand and pulled him in close. He kissed the top of his head and smiled. "I guess if I have to be handcuffed next to one person for the night, I'm glad it's you".


End file.
